


starring in your bad dreams

by kadma



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attraction, F/F, Internal Conflict, Pre-Femslash, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: No matter how many times each rainbow stripe is revealed, each lick of skin and mark of warpaint exposed, Ember finds herself mesmerised, unable to look away.Written for #2 in theShakespeare Quote Prompt Table.





	starring in your bad dreams

**Author's Note:**

> "They had not skill enough your worth to sing." - Sonnet 106
> 
> set during the 28/09/16 episode of NXT.
> 
> ( yes, i still have emotions about this match. )

When Liv steps into the ring with the big, bad Asuka, it's Ember who watches closely from the shadows. She's one face among the rest when her hair's tied back and the crimson contacts are out. One member of the NXT Universe with the best seat in the house.

Liv's blonde and fiery, like many of the women before her who've since graduated to brighter things and better futures. With every step, she bounces, waving her hands like some wannabe rapper, tossing her baseball cap over her head before turning her attention to the crowd.

Girl's got guts and a good gameface.

Then, the lights go out. Ember lets her shoulders drop, lets her posture relax; she feels more at home. Her gaze ghosts through the bloom of blue light and over the taut, confident saunter of the Empress of Tomorrow. Her colourful robes are blinding in their regal majesty, the mask poised perfectly over her face, a second, plastic-coated skin she lifts off.

As she sheds her robe, Ember catches her breath. No matter how many times each rainbow stripe is revealed, each lick of skin and mark of warpaint exposed, she finds herself mesmerised, unable to look away. Asuka is frightening. But there's an aura, a magnetism around her.

Suddenly, the match is over. Liv's pained yelps quieten as Asuka releases the sadistic submission hold and stands up, slinging the belt over her shoulders, towering over the crumpled heap of a girl who's trying not to cry.

Ember stands. A hand curls into a fist, which she presses against her thigh to keep her thoughts and temper in check. Asuka basks in the ecstatic adoration of the crowd. She rests on the ropes and raises her title.

Asuka looks directly at Ember, baring her teeth in a smile.


End file.
